There are many types of personal restraint systems used in automobiles and other vehicles. One type of personal restraint system used for children is a portable child seat. Portable child seats are typically secured to seats in automobiles.
One method of securing the child seat includes attaching a web or belt from the child seat to a metal bar or an anchor in the vehicle with a releasable latch assembly. To accommodate different types of child seats, automobiles typically include several anchors at various locations. A lower anchor, for example, is typically positioned at the intersection between an upper seat back portion and a lower seat portion so that it does not interfere with a passenger sitting in the seat. The lower anchor is accessible, however, so that the latch assembly can be easily engaged with the anchor to secure the child seat in position.